"The Forbidden Journey"
Welcome to Lingàra! I see you have wandered onto my lands. Come, follow me, you can stay at my home for tonight. But follow quickly, for it's at dusk when the evil creatures awake. What's your name? Oh, very nice! Ah, we're here now. Settle down, settle down, make yourself at home.. What is it? You want to hear a story? My, my, I don't think I have any, let me see.... Oh! Would you like to learn about a boy named Jack, who grew up in these parts? His story is wondrous and is a pleasure to tell... Alright, well, get comfy, and let me tell you all about Jack's story... 'Characters' 'Main' Jack: Jack is long and lanky, with ice blue eyes and shaggy light blonde hair. He woke up one day in the middle of Àodhan, with no memories besides for one; His parents being killed in front of him. With a desire for revenge, he starts searching for the killer. On the inside, Jack is doubtful of himself and strives to be better. He has a selfless heart and will do anything for his friends, but he has a temper that can rise at the most unexpected times. Adron: Adron is, actually, a long and elegant talking sword made of silver. Despite his handsome appearance, Adron is immature and annoying. He doesn't take many things seriously, and cracks jokes at the worst of times. The only thing Adron does take seriously is the wisdom of the universe, which he holds and protects for the world. Lily: Despite her name, Lily is no flower. She is one of the fiercest soldiers in the Elven army, and can wield swords like nobody's business. Lily is an average height and is thin, with gleaming silvery hair and aqua green eyes. Lily holds in her secrets and doesn't trust easily, but if you do gain her trust then you'll have a friend forever. Secondary Tristan: Tristan is a tall general of the Elven army. He has a blonde crewcut and a little stubble on his chin, and his eyes are blue green. Tristan is a serious elf who sticks to the rules, and never sways from his opinion. He is extremely brave and doesn't fear death, so he is willing to sacrifice himself for anyone. Many say that Tristan is a bore and needs to loosen up, but he only stays strict and serious for the safety of his friends. Durell: Durell is a tough dwarf with a cranky attitude. He is short and squat and has long brown hair and a long brown beard. Durell doesn't hand out help easily, and is pretty stubborn. He has a down-to-earth personality and he's very blunt and cranky, and he gives off a don't-mess-with-me vibe. Durell finds no need to work with others unless it's truly necessary. Erek: Erek is the gentlest and most dim-witted troll of Ogghèad. He loves helping others, but is helpless himself when it comes to brainy questions. Erek has a vast knowledge when it comes to navigating, though, so he's your troll when you need help with sosomething up that lane. Erek is bulky and hairless, has squashed facial features, and has stone-gray skin. Fareed: Fareed is the king of Panoveer. He has neat dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and is very tall and broad. Fareed is a self-centered man, who always carries a mirror with him. He worries about his appearance and how he appears to others. Besides this, Fareed is a kind man with a lion's heart, and secretly has a passion for the arts. 'Villians' Ubel: Ubel is a war-hardened and abnormally tall assassin. He has short jet black hair and ice blue eyes, although his left one is heavily scarred. He has a rough past, and an even rougher present. Ubel feels no remorse, and is merciless when it comes to battle. He has a selfish, self-revolved personality, and he only takes orders from one other person. Ubel is very intelligent and manipulative, using these skills to capture his prey. 'Settings' Lingàra: Lingàra is the name for the entire world, including Àodhan, Moriidèn, and Qiinyen. Inside it, many creatures live here in harmony, and it's usually peaceful and calm. Àodhan: This is the vast forest of the world, with no end or beginning. Any of those brave enough to try finding Àodhan's end has never been seen again, and rumors circulate about where they could have gone. Three large towns live here, of seperate species: Evania, of the elves; Panoveer, of the humans; and Derànno, of the dwarves. Moriidèn: This moor surrounds Qiinyen and Àodhan, acting as a barrier in between, and protecting Qiinyen from intruders. It's filled with the most dangerous creatures there is, and is even harder to navigate than Àodhan. The ground is rough and covered it holes, and the only creatures known that can be able to navigate it are the trolls, who've set up a town there called Ogghèad. Qiinyen: A sacred river that wraps around all of the world, it is rumored to give the drinker unlimited power. It is nearly impossible to get to, but if you do, you'll definitely be rewarded! Evania: Ogghèad: Derànno: Panoveer: 'Sneak Peak' Buzzing filled the air, at first barely audible, but getting louder and louder the longer we stood there. "J-Jack?" Adron stuttered. "Uh, yea?" I responded, turning to look at the glowing, talking sword resting in my hand. "We need to get out of here. Now." The buzzing was so loud now, I almost couldn't hear Adron's words. "Uh, why?" "The f-f-f-fairies. They're coming." "Fairies?" I asked skeptically, although I heard a note of pure terror in Adron's voice. "What do you mean, fairies?" "Of course you wouldn't know. The fairies are one of the most dangerous creatures in the forest. Even worse than those griffins from earlier!" "How could a fairy be that dangerous? Aren't they supposed to be, well, nice?" "That's what people used to think. Before the fairies actually came." "And what happened?" "Whenever someone entered their forest, they never came out a-" "FOOLS! WHO DARES TRESPASS ON OUR LAND?!" A booming voice, feminine, rocked the forest to it's core. The buzzing suddenly stopped, and I tensed up in inexplicable anticipation. "Jack..." "Yes?" "Don't turn around." I, of course, turned around. In a few moments I'd learn to regret it. An army of fairies floated behind us, their beetle-like wings buzzing silently behind them. Most, if not all, were covered in thick, black hair. Beady eyes glared down at us, pure loathing etched across each of their faces. Did I mention they were armed to the teeth? Swords, knifes, and sacks of who-knew-what dangled from their belts. A bow and quiver were slung along each of their backs, along with a giant battle ax. Some had wooden staffs, while others carried blow darts in their hands. One even carried a medieval flail, which they swung around their head as if it weighed nothing. The largest one, which donned armor, duel-wielded broadswords and was glaring directly at me. "Time to run, Adron?" "Yes, I'd say so. RUN!" I did a quick about face, turning and flying into the cover of the surrounding trees. "CATCH THEM!" Someone bellowed behind me, but I didn't look back as I sprinted as fast as my pathetic mortal legs could carry me. 'Chapter 1' Who am I? Where am I? What is this place? I slowly sat up, warily opening my eyes. I was sitting in the clearing of a... Forest, my mind supplied the word for me. What was I even doing here? My head slowly tilted downwards, then shot back upwards in surprise. Of course I had to be completely naked! Confusion and anger bubbled up inside me. This felt wrong. I didn't know who I was, where my clothes were, where I was at, and what I was supposed to be even doing! I didn't even have any mem- Screaming filled my ears as my only memory flashed in front of my eyes... - We were standing in a neat back yard that had a pretty flower garden. A tall figure wearing a cloak held a long, shiny knife to my beautiful mother, and both were standing in the daffodil patch. She was pleading with him. "Ubel! Please, please, I swear it wasn't me! Tell the Warlock it wasn't me! Please!" "Shut it, woman! There's no turning back! You had your job, and you failed it! But I won't fail mine..." The knife slashed downwards, and droplets of blood flew through the air. A scream filled the air abruptly as my mother's body fell, then all grew silent. The figure turned around, and approached me. He had jet black hair, and his ice blue eyes were widened in excitement and gleaming with malice. "Now you're next, little Jackie..." He raised his knife and swung it towards me. A "No!" teared itself out of my throat, and the knife suddenly stopped in midair, stopping right before it sliced my neck open. It vibrated violently, then ripped itself out of the guy's grasp. He snarled, "What a-" Then the knife whisked around and stabbed him straight in his left eye. He let out a blood-curdling screech and sunk to his knees, clawing at the knife handle protruding from his mangled eyeball. I turned and, without looking back, jumped a pretty white fence and sprinted into the night... - A sob ripped itself from my throat, just as the "No!" had done before, on that horrible night. I buried my face in my hands, and a tear trickled down my face. Then I took in some deep breaths. One, two, three... I felt utterly confused. I needed to slow down, take things in, try, try to remember... My name is Jack. I got that from the memory. I used to live in a neat cabin, with a neat mother. And... That was all. I still didn't know barely anything! I struggled to my feet, and I only just started to push myself up when I felt something smooth and cool under my palm. Looking down as I rised, I saw a long and elegant sword lying beside me. It's handle was studded with small light blue jewels, and the blade was gleaming, made from silver that was newly cleaned. Why hadn't I noticed this before? I leaned forwards and grabbed the sword roughly, then nearly fell back in surprise. The sword was as light as a feather, and perfectly balanced! Righting myself, I examined the sword more closely, bringing it up to my face until it was only a few inches away. The jewels on the sword seemed to be aquamarine. It was super long, and I guessed it was probably measured three feet in length. As I leaned in even closer to the sword for a better look, it started emitting a white aura. I dropped the sword in shock, then gasped out loud as it rose into the air and spoke, "Hey, kid! I see you're finally awake! You know, it wasn't very comfortable for me to wait hours for ya! What gives? I thought we were buddies!" I stared at it, my mouth hanging open, and then I completely passed out, the only expected thing that had happened to me all day.